marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Norimaro
Norimaro is a playable character in the Japanese versions of Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, an original and extra character that doesn't represent nor Marvel or Capcom. He portrays a nerdish, cowardly schoolboy-type guy armed with a camera who corresponds to the profile of "misfit"; he throws common school items such as rulers and folders, mini-Akuma dolls, and plushies as projectiles; and would attempt to ask for his opponent's autograph mid-battle (can be seen when the player presses the START button during a match, being aware that he is fighting against a famous hero). But despite this comic relief facade, he is a pretty decent character to play with, and has some of the most powerful moves in the game. Norimaro is created and owned by Noritake Kinashi, a real-life japanese comedian, who also voices him in the game. He is a bizarre and surreal fighter, awkward and ungainly-looking, capable of launching all kinds of objects to his opponents or to transform into other characters through costumes. History Not much is known about Norimaro. However, it is known that he is a Japanese "otaku" somewhat clueless and a big fan of the fighter Chun-Li. His true intentions are hidden, but is believed that he introduced himself at the battle of Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter to take pictures, and probably also take snapshots of other superheroes. It seems that Norimaro is aware that the heroes of Marvel (Spider-Man, Captain America) have come out of a comic, as when he meets Apocalypse says that "In the comics he looks bigger." In the final sequence reveals that he has managed to steal Chun -Li's panties. Gameplay Special Moves *'Accidental Toy Fling:' Norimaro panics and turns around, which swings his bag and causes a doll or a school item to fly out, which acts as a projectile. *'Silly Shoryuken:' Norimaro leaps into the air, yelling "Shoryuken" in what he probably thinks is a deep, serious voice. *'Panic Punch:' Norimaro cries while flailing his arms about, then falls over. Hyper Combos *'Hyper Strong Miracle Treasure:' Norimaro panics and throws miles of school supplies and toys out of his bag. * Ultimate Grand Champion Jump: Norimaro charges and then does a high jump that hits multiple times. *'Ultra Variety Private Memories:' Norimaro dashes forward, and if this hits, he rapidly switches between a variety of silly poses, such as taking a bath, hiding behind his father, drawing on the floor, flipping an egg, dressing up as Mega Man, playing with a teddy bear, being bit in the leg by a dog, playing in a cardboard car, and singing kareoke. Theme thumb|300px|left Trivia * He is the first original character to appear in the series. * Due to cultural differences, Norimaro was not included (supposedly) in the American version of Marvel Superheroes vs. Street Fighter and the code that would unblock him as a playable character was blocked when the game was sent to America. In the japanese versions he normally is found in the lower central box on the character select screen, but in the american and european versions his icon is replaced with the logo of the game without the possibility of selection. However, there are files in the ROM of the game show that originally planned to include Norimaro, since all the dialogues were translated into English. Although not available for use in the American version can be seen in the first gallery of images from the game. Sprites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters